


THE 100: Watching the series, Challenge

by Sagittarius97



Series: Watching/Reading the Movies/Series/Books Challenges [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittarius97/pseuds/Sagittarius97
Summary: After Clarke leaves at the end of S2 the skaikru and grounders are summand somewhere to watch the series.





	THE 100: Watching the series, Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested to write this story contact me, I would also get credit for the story (just write my name in the summary or something) be allowed to give my opinion on the story, and if you're wondering about anything just ask and I'll see if I can help.

After Clarke leaves at the end of S2 the skaikru and grounders (only the main ones in the show) are summand (not Clarke and Lexa) somewhere to watch the series, I think you should start at S2 till the end of S4 (and continue through S5) but you can start and end wherever you want.

Ps. Try to keep it canon.


End file.
